


[Podfic] Signals In Courtship

by Aerielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Courtship, Dating, First Dates, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: Tony is nonplussed at first when he starts to receive gifts from Loki that Thor informs him are courtship gifts, but he soon starts to return the interest. How could he not when nobody has ever gone to such effort to show their interest in him before, especially someone as fascinating as Loki?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signals in Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 

> Hi all!
> 
> This excellent story is complete and will be posted in seven parts, one part per week. Once the whole story is finished being posted, I will also upload it as one whole file.
> 
> Thank you so much to melonbutterfly for this story, it was and is a pleasure.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do :)
> 
> EDIT: Re-uploaded with the version that ISN'T whisper quiet. Off to a great start :P

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 57:33

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0kkfzbeh34axu6h/Signals_in_Courtship_01.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Happy Sunday :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 11:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w6h1xn82uuygzhg/Signals_in_Courtship_02.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday guys!
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this one :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 22:46

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4b0ti5gnozhd7hz/Signals_in_Courtship_03.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday all!  
I am on holiday atm with no internet or service but I snagged some free WiFi today >:)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Thank you everyone for letting me know about this faulty chapter.   
I have HOPEFULLY fixed the issue, so please let me know either way once you have given it another go :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 18:01

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d8zbvpwcyvxxj5c/Signals_in_Courtship_04.2.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy hoy! Back in the land of internet now.
> 
> Here you go :)
> 
> Enjoy x

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 14:11

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xdcaxsu9j4xcup7/Signals_in_Courtship_05.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 18:04

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pirdrlnoltfroun/Signals_in_Courtship_06.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part!
> 
> Next week I will have the whole file ready to go and will up load it in and eighth chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys have all enjoyed this one :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 23:21

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o8g4xjxclnj9ix0/Signals_in_Courtship_07.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	8. Whole Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! As promise, here is one file for the whole story :)
> 
> And that means I will begin posting another story as of next week >:D   
Join me?

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Signals In Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088)

**Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 2:44:57

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tipkk931u9tsm5o/Signals_in_Courtship_whole_file.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
